kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoji Hase
was the leader of Team Raid Wild and . He used the Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Character History Ryoji was first seen dueling against Team Baron, however he lost as Kaito summons 3 Inves to fight against Ryoji's sole Inves. He then tries to win against Team Gaim by using Kaito's previous winning tactic in using two Inves, a bet from Team Invitto's Leader Hideyasu Jonouchi, but again he lost to Kota as Armored Rider Gaim in Orange Arms. Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto, though Ryoji willingly refused to ally with Team Baron. However Hideyasu agrees to ally with Kaito, thus gaining the Matsubokkuri Lockseed from him to win against Team Gaim. Sometime later, after Hideyasu loses to Armored Rider Ryugen, he finally realizes what Ryoji said before allying with Baron foolishly, and tells him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they desired to have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received two Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Hideyasu appear as they transform into Armored Rider Gridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. They betray Baron by defeating him, but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off afterwards, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometime later, Hideyasu and Ryoji buy replacement Lockseeds as Hideyasu notices one member of Red Hot got a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later, Kurokage and Gridon were doing some training until some people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Oren then reveals that he announced the battle as he transforms into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Gridon and Kurokage. All Armored Riders Gathering, The Battle Inside Helheim Forest Ryoji and Hideyasu were seen taking a part time job as promotional sellers as they have shown no effort of their jobs. Ryoji suddenly got a call from Kota and went to Drupers so the the leaders could meet Sid. The team leaders wanted the Lockvehicles for Hideyasu and Ryoji so they can participate, but Sid tells them that the device won't be ready until Christmas. On the next day, they joined the battle made by Mitsuzane and before they left to Helheim Forest, Ryoji witnessed and let Hideyasu do a cheat by evolving an Inves to deal with Mitsuzane (as Armored Rider Ryugen) with Himawari Lockseed. In the forest, he's about to attack Baron, but being hit by fruit turned Lockseeds. They are then encountered by Bravo, but Kurokage left the scene to Gridon then they split up. He soon comes across the white Armored Rider and attacks him, but is defeated and as a result his Sengoku Driver is destroyed. Lost the power Ryoji soon became a test subject of making multiple Kurokages for the scientists to use. While dancing, Team Baron challenge Team Raid Wild as he tries to fight Baron in a Inves Game, however, due to his belt being destroyed by Zangetsu, he is no longer powerful and had lost his team and his alliance with Hideyasu, thus he seeks to become stronger to become a Rider again. Inves Outbreak Part 2, Downfall, Mutation into Inves, New Generation Riders and Death While he's frustrated, Ryoji who is looking for Sid at Drupers is not available today. On the street, Ryoji is cowering in fear, having hallucinations of several Inves, Zangetsu, and Bravo. Upon appearing inside construction site, he witnessed not only the appearance of Lockseeds, but also Kota, Kaito, a Dragon Inves, and the person he blamed the most of having his belt destroyed, Zangetsu (now in a new form called Zangetsu Shin). After seeing an Inves eating a premature Lockseed and becoming an Evolved Inves, Hase becomes deluded into believing that in order to regain his power he has to eat one of the Lockseeds himself, however, the fruit mutates him into an Inves when Takatora tries to warn him to spit it out, but was too late. As he becomes the Hekija Inves, Zangetsu Shin was about to attack him, but Gaim stops him as he thinks that he is still human. He manages to escape as Gaim tries to return Ryoji back to his human self. Even though he returns to normal, Ryoji still attacks Kota and later escapes. Later, he went to Drupers and ate one of the fruits, but as he eats, Ryoji changes into his Inves form and attacks Rat. Kota manages to find Ryoji, he transforms and fights him. While fighting, Gaim still tries to get through to Ryoji and bring him back to normal. However, Ryoji is attacked by one of the New Generation Riders and is killed, to Kota's horror. Personality Unlike his former ally Hideyasu, Ryoji was much more hot-headed. This was shown when he battles Team Gaim, despite having no chance to win and almost declining Team Baron's offer for an alliance, with only Hideyasu stopping him. However, in battle as Kurokage, Ryoji was much more confident and experienced than Hideyasu. However, he made rash decisions in battle like using Gridon as a human shield and pushing him toward the opponent to make an opening. Ryoji also had a bad habit of fighting whoever he saw, regardless of their fighting prowess (which ultimately caused the loss of his powers) Ryoji also had some selfish traits; he gave Gridon his name (much to Hideyasu's irritation, who stated that he wanted a cooler one) and often abuses Hideyasu with his combat strategies. Although, Ryoji revealed that he wanted Hideyasu to be more confident in battle, showing that he did care somewhat about Hideyasu as a friend. Upon his dance team abandoning him after his belt was destroyed by Zangetsu, Ryoji went insane, having hallucinations created by his fear and a delusional lust to regain the power he lost. He then decided the only way to regain his power was to eat one of the Lockseeds, resulting in his mutation into an Inves. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . All of his Japanese-themed Arms' helmets bear the title . - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. is Kurokage's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu, while the helmet Kurokage wears is the . This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. He can also jump a tiny bit less, as well as run a tad bit slower, then Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. }} - Hekija Inves= *'Height': 241 cm. *'Weight': 159 kg. In episode 13, Ryoji transforms into a after eating a premature Lockseed. In this form, Hekija Inves is armed with sharp claws, like Byakko Inves. He also can spit fireballs from his mouth. After some hard work, Gaim was able to help Ryoji to be able to return into human form, but the results were only temporary. In human form, his arms were still mutated and he had red eyes and his mind had regressed to a feral state. Hase soon escapes from the battlefield. Sometime later, he comes to the Drupers and becomes an Inves once again after attempting to eat regular fruit, causing him to hunger for another Lockseed. Moreover, he injured Rat from Team Gaim. He then faces Kota once again. Despite Gaim having a chance to kill the Hekija Inves, Kota realizes that he can't kill a human, even if he has already became a monster. However, New Generation Rider Sigurd jumps into the battle and mercilessly beats the Inves. The Hekija Inves was soon destroyed by Cherry Energy, resulting in Ryoji's death. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device, destroyed by Zangetsu *Arms Weapons: **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Kurokage's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2-7, 10-14 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Quotes *''"I am Armored Rider Kurokage."'' - Ryoji as he named his Armored Rider name. *''"Why, why am I afraid, I just want my power back !"'' - Ryoji as he received hallucinations of Inves, Zangetsu and Bravo. *''"Give me power once more!"'' - Ryoji moments before becoming the Hekija Inves. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoji Hase is portrayed by . As Hekija Inves, he was voiced by .https://twitter.com/IBUKI_VOICE/status/424782795320213504 As Kamen Rider Kurokage, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo. Notes *Kurokage and Gridon are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. *Ryoji is similar with the previous rider, Mayu, as both Rider's power are used by more than one person. *Ryoji as a Rider is very ironic as his Driver announces "Ichigeki (Single Attack) in the Shadow" when he transforms, yet he tends to jump head-first into battle and keeps fighting even when losing. *Kurokage is the only Armored Rider with the "Soiya!" standby sound who isn't armed with a Musou Saber. *He, like the former Kamen Rider TheBee turned Hopper Riders users Sou Yaguruma and Shun Kageyama, both lost their powers and their trust of their teams **Ironically, he is more similar to Kageyama, as both are unwillingly turned into a Kaijin themselves while using devices that turned them into a Kaijin. *Hekija Inves's costume is modified from Byakko Inves. *Despite not having the opportunity to utilize the Legend Rider Lockseeds on-screen, the toyline-exclusive #1, #2, V3, Riderman, Black, Shin, J, Shocker, Kabuto, Den-O, Den-O Climax Form, and Decade Lockseeds, as well as the Wizard Lockseed from The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, are styled for both Kurokage and Gaim. Gallery Form Pictures KRG - Kurokage's Debut.jpg|Matsubokkuri Arms Finisher Pictures Donguri-Matsubokkuri Squash.jpg|Matsubokkuri Squash: Shadow Sewing Stab MattsubokkuriSPARKING.jpg|Matsubokkuri Sparking: Shadow Sewing Stab Other Pictures Tumblr inline mw1t21u4Jo1qk32ya.png|Ryoji Hase before the Matsu Kabuto forms Donguri-MatsubokkuriBefore.jpg|Matsubokkuri Arms (right) before its transformation into armor References Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Inves Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mythological Kaijin Category:Beat Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Armored Riders